


Anywhere's Better

by FletcherRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Family Drama, Gen, Male or Female Reader Insert, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FletcherRose/pseuds/FletcherRose
Summary: Hedwig appears at Reader's window and won't stop pestering them. Reader knows Harry's in some kind of trouble, so they head over to check. After Blowing up Aunt Marge, Harry's set on leaving 12 Privet Drive, lucky for him Reader is already waiting.





	Anywhere's Better

I could hear the heavy footsteps and the thunking of Harry’s case, coming from inside the house, as it was pulled behind him down the stairs. Then suddenly it stopped.  
“You bring her back! You bring her back now!” Vernon screamed, “You put it right!”  
I had to steal myself from blasting through the door and scaring the poop outta the hated Uncle, but I didn’t want to make it worse for Harry (or lose my wand to the Ministry).  
“No! She deserved what she got.” Harry yelled back, I snorted a laugh, I couldn’t wait to hear what had happened.

I heard a loud yell, but the noise inside the house faded as a silvery phoenix flew towards me. I took two steps into the street to meet it, noticing Mrs Figg watching from her window across the street.  
“I’m sure you’re already with Harry, get him somewhere safe.” Professor Dumbledore’s voice emitted from the phoenix in a hoarse whisper before it disappeared.  
“…anywhere’s better than here.” I heard Harry’s voice just before the door cracked open. He turned his back on the muggles and walked out, his breathing heavy as he paced forward, his case precariously wheeling behind him, wand still drawn in front of him. His step faltered as he saw me come out of the shadows.  
“What are you doing here?” His tone was still accusatory, but his face had softened just a little. I kept up with his fast pace as he headed away from the house he’d been unlucky enough to call home.  
“Hedwig arrived without a note.” I explained, shrugging. He glanced at me, his hand brushing against the back of mine, purposefully, before he returned his eyes to face the street.

“Where we headed?” I asked after a street length of silence.  
“I don’t know!” Harry burst, spinning away from me, letting his case crash to the sidewalk as he ran his hands through his already messy hair.  
I watched him for a moment, he seemed to walk in circles, hands still ruffling hair.  
“Let’s get out of here.” I suggested quietly, turning to face the road while trying to take my wand out of my jacket pocket. But the wand was tangled in the frayed threads and headphones, and I struggled with it.  
“What’s that?” Harry hushed from over my shoulder. I ignored him as I continued to try and untangle my wand. There was a rustle from the bushes behind us right before Harry fell over me, wand hand out in front of him. A purple bus screeched to a stop, appearing from nowhere.

“Hiya YN,” Stan Shunpike greeted me as he stepped off the bus.  
“Ya right,” I greeted, helping Harry up, who was as white as a ghost and wasn’t taking his eyes off the bushes behind us. Stan leaned around the side of the bus, looking at the bush then at Harry.  
“He alrigh’?” Stan asked, nodding at Harry as he picked up the case.  
“Yeah, long night.” I offered, pushing Harry towards the bus, looking at him with concern.  
“What’s ya friend’s name?” Stan asked as we stepped onto the bus and it lurched forwards.  
“Ha-” I started, but Harry cut me off.  
“Neville Longbottom.” Harry wobbled as the bus sped along the road. I narrowed my eyes at him, but didn’t pay it another thought as he moved further into the bus.

“So where you off to?” Stan asked as he leaned against the divide between passengers and driver.  
“London, anywhere in London.” Harry said, making me raise my eyebrow. I’m sure he was thinking of the Leaky Cauldron. He was predictable. It was coming up to the end of Summer holidays, he’d go to the Burrow, then he’d head to the Leaky Cauldron, then Hogwarts… and the only other safe place was out - The Burrow.

“You here that Ernie, he wants to go to London.” Stan said, knocking on the glass, still keeping an eye on Harry.   
“So, you two…?” Stan asked after a beat, pushing his two pointer fingers together.

“Uhh, no, well, not- I don’t- no.” Harry sputtered, avoiding Stan’s amused gaze, turning his head in my direction, but not actually looking at me.  
Stan looked to me, I shrugged and smirked, raising my eyebrows.

I knew Stan from a few years back when I first discovered the Knight Bus, and every summer since, I’d spend a few nights (here and there) traveling around, picking up Witches and Wizards, all of whom had interesting stories to share.

“Ain’t that cute. Neville and our YN.” Stan teased. But his smile dropped and his eyes narrowed as we lurched around a corner, everything in the bus swaying to the left, including Harry’s hair, revealing a certain mark left behind by a certain someone.


End file.
